Predator
The "Predator" Assault Armour A completely enclosed Armour, this offers the user far greater protection against Alien weaponry. Also it may provide protection against gas and other chemical attacks. As of V19 of Xenonauts, the Predator armor is essentially a power suit that turns your soldiers into walking tanks. Soldiers using it have their strength increased to 100 and have all aim penalties from moving and shooting with heavy weapons removed. However, soldiers using the predator armor are not able to use any weapons besides heavy machine-guns and its technological equivalents. This restriction also applies to grenades, rocket launchers, med-kits, stun batons, and shields. Notes: -Soldiers using it do not level up strength, most likely due to how the armor buffs the unit's strength stat to 100. -The armor is not a direct upgrade from the Wolf armor, since it prohibits the use of most weapons and equipment. -Turns your soldiers into walking tanks! Pure awesome! -Decreases cost of attack actions. -Despite being unable to throw grenades, Predator Armored units cans still throw flares. -Vision cone/arc reduced to 60 degrees from the usual 90 degrees. Statistics Thanks to its power assistance, Predator armor weighs 0 kg. It provides 70 resistance against kinetic/energy/incendiary attacks, and a full 100 resistance (meaning "immune") to chemical attacks like Stun Grenades. Production Predator armour costs $120,000, 12 Alien Alloys and 80 man-days to construct. In-Game description The S-2 "Predator" Assault Armour is a powered personal exoskeleton designed for heavy assault and breaching action. It offers exceptional protection and is powerful enough to wield heavy weapons without suffering movement or recoil penalties, transforming the wearer into a fearsome walking tank. The Predator's main armour plates are nearly an inch thick and formed from hardened alien alloys, whilst the joints use sliding layers of thinner plates to offer both flexibility and strength - even at its weakest point, the armour is still a centimeter thick. The back-plate unit contains both the SA-16 personal Alenium reactor (which generates enough power to keep the suit operating at full capacity indefinitely) and rebreather apparatus that renders the wearer completely immune to environmental toxins. Conventional measure of protection are almost meaningless by this point, but a Predator could wade through molten lava or withstand a small nuclear blast with little more than superficial damage. The suit uses powerful servomotors that give it functional strength two or three times greater than the average human. This allows the wearer to operate heavy weapons as if they were normal weapons, not suffering the accuracy penalties associated with recoil or moving / firing. Nor is the wearer slowed by the weight of their equipment; even the heaviest load is of little consequence to a Predator. Nor, indeed, are walls - the sheer bulk of the suit means it can charge straight through many of them with no ill-effects whatsoever. However, the design is limited by its view cone and weapon selection. The reduced spatial awareness caused by the enclosed helmet is compounded by the poor peripheral vision granted by the cameras, effectively giving the wearer a permanent case of tunnel vision. Additionally, the massive armored gauntlets of the Predator are simply too large and clumsy to use much of our equipment. Heavy weapons can be modified easily enough, but the battle-suit cannot use lighter weapons or other equipment like grenades, stun weapons, and protective shields. Much like an actual tank, a Predator will require infantry support if it is to be fully effective. Sustainable Damage This chart will list how the armour stands up against different alien weapons. The chart first lists the base damage a weapon can do, then shows how much damage the weapon would deal after the armour has absorbed its maximum. The final row attempts to account for the damage variance that can occur, showing the minimum and maximum amount of damage the weapon can deal. Low end alien weapons are ineffective in dealing consistent damage to a human wearing predator armour. Heavy Rifles and Battle Rifles will fare from effective to useless depending on luck. As usual the Sniper Rifle remains a highly effective weapon. Images PredatorIngame.png|Ingame apperence PredatorArmour.png|Male/Female Version Category:Body armor